User blog:SPARTAN 119/Altair Ibn La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed) vs Karim (Eternal Darkness)
Altair Ibn La'Ahad, the Middle Eastern Assassin who fought against a plot by the Knight's Templar to the take of over the world. VS Karim, the Persian man who went to an ancient temple in search of treasure to buy the hand of lover, only to find an ancient evil that threatened the very existence of mankind. =Combatants= Altair Ibn La'Ahad Altair was Middle Eastern Assassin during the time of the Third Crusade. Altair was sent on a mission by the master of the Assassins to prevent another Crusade by eliminating individuals on both sides of Richard the Lionhearted and Saladin who wished for war to continue. It was later revealed that these people were connected to the Knight's Templar, who intended to cause chaos as part of a plot to gain control of a mysterious artifact known as the "Piece of Eden" and take over the world. Karim Karim was an adventurer in ancient Persia who, in accordance with the demands of his lover, went off to an ancient temple hidden in the desert to fetch a mysterious artifact in exchange for her hand in marriage. When Karim arrives at the temple, he discovers it to be infested with zombies and other monsters. Armed with his tulwar sword and other weapons, he dispatches these creatures and makes his way to the center of the temple, where he finds the artifact, only for the ghost of his lover, who was murdered while Karim was away, warns him of the dangers of the artifact and sacrificed himself, staying in ghostly form for 500 years until another found their way into the temple. =Weapons= Short Blades Tulwar (Karim) The tulwar in Eternal Darkness is anachronistically placed, actual swords of this style not appearing until the 1300s. Regardless, the tulwar is a curved Indian sword with a curved blade. Karim's tulwar appears to be about two feet in length. Short Blade (Altair) Altair's secondary weapon is a curved dagger about a foot to a foot-and-a half in length. Altair would use the weapon for fast attacks and in conjunction with his throwing knives. 119's Edge Karim's Tulwar, for its superior length. Swords Sword of Altair Strangely for a Middle Eastern Assassin, Altair's favored sword is a European style straight, single edged sword about three feet long. Altair proved himself skilled with the sword, being able to pull off complex parry and counter attacks. Ram Dao (Karim) Couldn't find a free to use image, so look here The Ram Dao is a massive Nepalese sacrificial sword, with a large heavy blade designed to decapitate an animal in one blow. The sword is heavy, looking similar to a giant machete, with an eye carved near the point. It is not explained exactly why this Nepalese sword was lying around in a Persian temple... 119's Edge The Sword of Altair, as it is actually designed for combat, not for animal sacrifice. The ram dao is just plain too cumbersome and unwieldy. Ranged Weapons Throwing Knives (Altair) As a ranged weapon, Altair used small throwing knives. These weapons proved effective at eliminating enemies such as archers who were positioned on walls. Chakrams (Karim) The Chakram is an Indian throwing weapon consisting of a bladed metal ring. The chakram could be thrown either held between the fingers like a frisbee, or by spinning the chakram around the index finger. Chakrams could also be used as melee weapons, though Karim never does this in game. 119's Edge Karim's Chakram for its larger size. Special Weapons Hidden Blade Altair's signature weapon was his hidden blade, a short double-edged, spring loaded blade attached to his wrist, normally concealed up his sleeve. Altair would use the blade to covertly assassinate his targets, typically by stabbing them in the back. Torch Karim used a flaming torch mostly for illumination, however, he found it could also be useful for setting fire to the dried out flesh of some zombies. =X-Factors= Notes This battle will end Friday December 2. Battle Karim entered a room in the Ancient Persian temple known as the Forbidden City, to see a zombie wielding a European-style broadsword climb down a ladder at the other end of the the room. Karim raised his Ram Dao and charged at the "zombie". But the "zombie" was not a zombie, but Middle Eastern Assassin named Altair Ibn La'Ahad, looking like a zombie thanks to the blow to Karim's sanity delivered by the minions of the Ancients. Altair blocked the blow of from Karim's sword and countered with a strike that grazed Karim's arm. The two warriors each took a powerful swing at each other at the same time, knocking each others weapons away. Karim drew his tulwar as the "zombie" that was actually Altair drew his short blade. The two weapons clashed for several seconds, Karim's sword grazed Altair, wounding him. Altair jumped back, throwing three knives at Karim. Karim dodged two of the throwing knives and blocking the third with tulwar, before throwing a chakram at Altair, only for the bladed ring to miss and bounce off the stone wall. Altair lunged at Karim with his short blade, knocking the tulwar out of Karim's hand. Karim grabbed a flaming torch and set fire to Altair's clothing, but he rolled away with amazing agility, extinguishing the flames as he went. Altair threw another knife, hitting Karim in the thigh, wounding him, before Altair lunged at Karim, stabbing him the chest with his hidden blade. Karim fell to the floor, dead. But it was not the end of for Karim. Altair stared in shock as a ghostly form of Karim rose from his body. "I apologize for my actions in life. I was blinded by the darkness in this place", the ghost of Karim said. "What do you mean, darkness that resides in this place", Altair asked. "What I knew now in life, I have learned in death. An artifact of an ancient evil lies hidden in the temple, bringing insanity who visit and filling the temple with horrific creatures", Karim said, "It must never leave this place, but I need you're help to dispatch the creatures within... BEHIND YOU!". Altair turned on the spot and picked up his sword from the floor as a creature with a praying-mantis-like stance, sword-like arms, and a head like a dogs, only it seemed to lack fur. The creature lunged at Altair, but he managed to impale it on his sword, killing it. Behind the creature, a pair of zombies advanced on Altair. Altair drew his short blade and dual wielded it with his sword, slashing and thrusting at the zombies, cutting off limbs and heads. The zombies survived decapitation, but fell when their arms were severed. The zombies kept writhing on the floor, however, so Altair finished each of them with his hidden blade. Suddenly, the ground shook as a giant monster broke down the wall to the room. The creature was about 10 feet tall, with three heads, and massive arms tipped in sharp claws. The creature fired a beam of energy, which Altair rolled out of the way of and dodged, before throwing two knives and one of Karim's chakrams at the creature, taking out each head, killing the beast. In the next room was the chamber containing the artifact. "This is where we part ways", Karim said, "I will continue to guard the artifact. You should leave this place, do not speak of it, for there are many who seek its location, for which to do evil". Altair left the ghost of Karim in the chamber to guard the artifact, and began the trip out of the temple. WINNER: Altair Ibn La'Ahad Category:Blog posts